Le jour d'après
by Alinore
Summary: Et encore un délire post Joy....


_Non mais quelle idée j'ai eue de me laisser tenter et de regarder la bande-annonce du 5X07. En attrapant des bouts de sens, j'ai certainement tout interprété de travers. Et je ne suis retrouvée en plein délire "post-baiser". Tant pis pour moi ! Et surtout tant pis pour vous. Voici donc une deuxième version du "jour d'après". Et désolée, je ne suis toujours pas douée pour les dialogues et l'action._

**Le jour d'après**

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il foutait là ?

Il l'étudiait à travers la fenêtre, dans le salon parfaitement éclairé. Elle buvait, à petites gorgées, ses mains délicates crispées autour d'un mug rouge. Du thé sans doute. Quoi qu'en femme raisonnable, Cuddy buvait certainement une tisane plus adaptée à l'heure tardive. Camomille, ou peut-être même Valériane ! Il grimaça. Elle avait trop bon goût pour essayer d'avaler de cette mixture immonde ! Même avec une tonne de miel et un peu de Bourbon. La passiflore était un meilleure choix.

Il inventoriait toutes les plantes sédatives connues. En latin. Pour ne pas penser. _Matricaria recutita_._Valeriana officinalis. Passiflora incarnata. Melissa officinali_. Mais, les yeux fixés sur le fin profil, impitoyablement, relayaient les informations à son cerveau qui analysait scientifiquement les données. Foutu don d'observation ! Sa pâleur, ses traits tirés, les muscles tendus de ses épaules. Elle était épuisée. Physiquement et mentalement. Il grimaça devant les yeux cernés de mauve, alors qu'elle tournait la tête vers l'extérieur. Il n'avait certainement rien fait pour l'aider au cours de cette folle journée.

_- Hier soir..._

_- Oubliez._

_- C'est embarrassant mais il faut qu'on parle._

Il avait pris la fuite. Encore. Quoi d'autre ? S'il était resté, il lui aurait balancé un peu plus d'horreurs, du genre de celles qu'il avait distillées devant l'équipe ce matin. Sa bouche se tordit en un rictus sans joie. _Nom de Dieu, la tête de Foreman ! _Rien que son expression valait la peine de se donner autant de mal. De se faire autant de mal ?

_- Je me la suis faite, hier soir et depuis elle ne me lâche plus !_

Chaque mot qui franchissait ses lèvres avait eu un goût de bile. L'amertume de la méchanceté, de la trahison. Et celui qu'il trahissait le plus était lui-même. Cuddy ne l'avait heureusement pas entendu. Elle était trop bien trop maligne et aurait lu clairement sous le sarcasme. Mais laisser ne serait-ce qu'entrevoir ce qu'il avait éprouvé, même à Wilson était inacceptable ! Surtout à Wilson ! Qui lui aurait interminablement fourgué sa psychanalyse de comptoir. Et serait tombé plus ou moins juste, à son habitude. Et puis, pouvait-il se fier à lui dans ce cas précis ? Tout le monde ment ! Chacun joue sa propre partie.

Mais il ne dévoilerait pas. Une nuit, où il luttait contre le sommeil, tremblant de froid, dans le jardin où son père l'avait banni, il l'avait décidé une fois pour toutes. Plus jamais il ne serait à ce point vulnérable. Il aurait froid, il aurait mal, encore. Dans sa chair. Mais son coeur serait pour toujours hors d'atteinte. D'ailleurs, il n'avait plus de coeur, hormis au sens strictement physiologique. Juste une pompe qui le maintiendrait en vie. _Mais tu n'as plus sept ans, House ... C'en est terminé de croire à la toute-puissance ! _Était-ce la voix de Wilson ? Jimmy-Cricket ?

La vérité c'était qu'il n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir embrassé Cuddy. Si le verbe convenait. Lui qui aimait disséquer les termes, les triturer, les décortiquer jusqu'à les priver de sens, il n'arrivait pas même pas trouver un mot pour définir cette... ce.... _Dis-le, House ! Ce baiser._ _Toi, le grillon-qui-parle, la ferme !_

Il n'avait rien à foutre ici ! Mieux valait s'en aller - _se sauver ? _- avant qu'il ne fasse une grosse connerie. Mais même sa canne lui semblait clouée au sol.

- House ?

Elle était là, sur la pas de la porte. Les bras serrés autour d'elle, pour garder un peu de chaleur. Elle s'approcha, effleura sa manche.

- Hé ! Vous m'entendez ?

Il tourna la tête. Elle s'inquiéta devant le regard bleu, trop vague. Abus de Vicodine ? Elle toucha sa main.

- Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous là ? Vous êtes glacé.

Un blanc. Plus rien entre l'instant où il l'observait par la fenêtre et maintenant. Il cligna des yeux.

- Mater une jolie fille ça vous garde un homme à bonne température.

- Venez !

- Je suis très bien là où je suis !

- Fermez-la ! Où je vous laisse attraper une pneumonie dans mon jardin.

- Je ne suis pas une petite nature.

Il faisait des efforts considérables pour empêcher sa voix de trembler et ses dents de claquer.

- Venez, House. Je ne suis pas en état de supporter les reproches muets de Cameron, l'air accusateur de Foreman ou le regard de cocker de Chase quand vous prétendrez que je vous ai laissé mourir de froid sous mes fenêtres.

Comme s'il allait jamais avouer à quiconque qu'il était venu ici ! Sa jambe droite allait flancher et tout son corps tremblait. Voyant à quel point il était engourdi, elle lui saisit nerveusement le bras, chercha à l'entraîner. Il se retint de l'écarter violemment.

- Je peux marcher tout seul, maman !

- Espèce d'idiot, grommela-t-elle, sans le lâcher.

- Je te prends au mot ! déclama-t-il. Appelle-moi seulement ton idiot, et je reçois un nouveau baptême : désormais je ne suis plus House.* Oh Cuuuuuudy ! Je suis ton idiot !

Elle sourit. Que faire d'autre ! Il se moquait de lui-même avec tant de dérision, d'humour. C'était ... irrésistible._ Et merde ! _ Elle avait renoncé à lui parler puisqu'il s'enfuyait toujours. S'était préparée à prétendre que rien n'était arrivé. À reprendre, elle ne savait encore comment, leur relation habituelle. Et voilà qu'elle le trouvait là, à plus de minuit, planté devant sa fenêtre, à plagier Shakespeare ?

- Ah, il a bonne mine Roméo ! Allez ouste !

****************************

Appuyée au chambranle, à son tour, elle l'examinait. Ses yeux clos, son visage impassible. Mais avec cette petite ride verticale entre les sourcils, si révélatrice. Il avait gardé son blouson, comme pour dire qu'il ne s'attarderait pas. Le souvenir du cuir caressa sa joue, chatouilla ses narines, la ramenant brutalement au soir précédent. Elle frissonna, se concentra sur le présent. Ses cheveux en bataille, à cause du casque. Venir en moto, avec ce temps, quel folie ! Ses joues et son menton mangés de barbe. Si râpeuse que sa peau fragile en gardait encore la marque. Elle secoua la tête, agacée. Revenir à l'instant. Ici et maintenant. Elle respira profondément et l'odeur mêlée du cuir et du café lui tordit l'estomac.

Il avalait à longues goulées le breuvage brûlant qu'elle lui avait préparé, le laissant un moment seul dans le salon. Il détestait se montrer si fragile. Les hommes et leur fierté ! House et son foutu orgueil. Cette conversation, si toutefois elle avait lieu, n'allait pas être facile. Il avait étendu devant lui sa jambe droite. Les tressaillements qu'il contenait avec peine, exposaient sa douleur.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, House ? demanda-t-elle, le ton las.

Elle s'avança dans la pièce et s'assit en face lui, la petite table de verre entre eux.

- Voilà bien les bonnes femmes ! Elles vous poursuivent toute la journée pour avoir une conversation et quand on se décide, plus personne.

Elle ne le suivrait pas sur le chemin connu qu'ils arpentaient côte-côte depuis des années. Les joutes oratoires, les piques et les jeux de mots. Agaçantes et drôles, stimulantes et épuisantes. Pas ce soir. Le silence s'étendit, inconfortable. Posant sa tasse sur la table, House comprit immédiatement son erreur. Il n'avait plus rien pour s'occuper les mains. Il remua, nerveux. Ramena sa jambe étendue, attrapant sa canne.

Elle bondit et tenta de lui arracher le jonc des mains. Par réflexe, il s'accrocha, biceps contractés.

- Vous n'allez nulle part.

Elle sifflait dans son cou, pesant de tout son poids, les mains crispées sur le bois lisse. Il se relâcha brutalement et elle s'effondra contre son buste. La canne tomba avec un petit bruit mat. Vivement, il saisit ses avant-bras et l'assit près de lui. À distance raisonnable.

- Qu'est-ce que vous fricotez avec Wilson ? Quoi ? N'écarquillez pas les yeux comme ça. Je l'ai entendu. _"J'ai toujours eu des sentiments pour vous"_. De la vraie guimauve sirupeuse, dégoulinante. Écoeurant.

Ses beaux yeux aussi larges que des soucoupes, la bouche entrouverte, Lisa Cuddy, tenta de résister. En vain. Son rire clair jaillit, irrépressible, éclatant. Elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues, elle hoquetait. Et plus le fou rire enflait, plus House se renfrognait.

- C'est ça, foutez-vous de ma gueule !

Le rire de Cuddy cassa net au ton coléreux. Il ne plaisantait pas. Incroyable ! Elle essuya son visage d'un revers de main.

- Non mais, sérieusement, House ! Ne me dites pas que vous avez marché dans la combine de Wilson ! Et votre brillante intelligence ? Qu'en avez-vous fait ?

Elle se pencha vers lui, et comme elle l'aurait fait avec un enfant boudeur elle lui releva le menton d'un doigt sévère.

- James et MOI ? House, enfin, c'est comme mélanger l'huile et l'eau.

- Les molécules constituantes des deux liquides se repoussent. Je le savais. C'est juste que...

- Oui ?

- Rien ! Et.. vous et moi qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Qu'en dites-vous ?

- Craquer une allumette près d'une source de gaz ?

- Mortel ?

- Explosif ! Mais....

- Oui ?

- Il suffit de régler le débit de gaz.

Elle se pencha, lentement. Doucement, son pouce retraça les contours de sa bouche. À un souffle de ses lèvres, elle chuchota :

- La vraie question, c'est...

- Qui a embrassé l'autre le premier, hier soir ?

- Ça se discute ! Non, la vraie question, c'est que veniez-vous faire ici, ce soir ?

Elle n'allait jamais le lâcher. Il soupira. Capitula. Saisit son visage entre ses mains.

- Tuer Jimmy. Quoi d'autre ?

La réponse de Cuddy se perdit, étouffée par la bouche avide qui écrasait la sienne. Quand à bout d'oxygène, ils reprirent leur souffle, une voix basse, rauque, teintée d'une ironie légère, et indiscutablement masculine, vibra dans la tiédeur du salon.

- Prem's !

FIN.

_*- Je te prend au mot ! Appelle-moi seulement ton amour, et je recois un nouveau bapteme : désormais je ne suis plus Roméo. (Roméo et Juliette, Acte II, scène II, W. Shakespeare)  
_


End file.
